1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine torque control device that controls engine output during the shifting of an automatic transmission to shorten the shift time and reduce shift shock.
2. Background Information
There is a known technique with which shift shock is reduced by performing a shift only after engine output torque has been increased during the downshifting of an automatic transmission having a stepped shifting mechanism, thereby bringing the engine speed closer to the post-downshift speed (see for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-229363).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine torque control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.